


Dog Whistle

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Blood, Collars, Dogboys & Doggirls, Folklore, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: The professor brings back this strange dog person, and Luke decides to see what happens when he blows a dog whistle at him.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 2





	Dog Whistle

Luke stared at Clive's tail, watching it move through the air as he worked on something. When the professor said he found a mechanic, and a dog … he thought he meant separately. Luke stood in the doorway, watching him as he moved around the small garage space. He was working on … something … he was- fixing the microwave? 

He was standing there in a black, short sleeved shirt and a pair of matching black pants. His tail shot out from under his shirt, Luke could see it moving as he worked.

Luke hesitantly stepped out, quiet as a mouse, just wearing what he always wore, cherry red sweater with matching accessories. He stared at the newcomer, tip-toeing over to him. He reached out, and put his hand on his tail, grabbing it, hearing him gasp all of a sudden. Clive turned, and Luke held onto him, being spun around in a circle before it stopped. 

“Oh- It’s you …” he said, setting a wrench down. Luke looked up at him, his ears .. were moving on their own. They laid flat when the boy was quiet for too long, He seemed nervous, quietly speaking up. “Did you need something?” 

“ … Is this real?” Luke asked, running his hand through the fur on his tail. The rest of him was just regular human, arms, legs, body, face, just his ears, and this strange appendage. Clive responded with a confused noise, before trying to push Luke’s hands away. “Yes?” He said, and Luke pulled at it. 

He wanted to know if it hurt, and by the sound of the other’s wince, it did. Luke let go, and moved behind him, lifting his shirt, seeing that it was just … a part of him. 

“D-did i do something?” Clive asked, lifting his arm and turning a little bit so he could see whatever it was Luke was doing behind him. Luke pulled away completely, and hummed … he looked Clive up and down … then he ran off, and Clive watched him leave. He didn’t know what was going on, and he didn’t wanna move in case he wasn’t supposed to. He stood there, looking down at the ground, wondering why everyone reacted to him like that, but not towards other dogs. 

Luke came running back with a whistle in his hand. It was long, and silver, Clive saw it, and tilted his head a little, watching Luke as he took in a deep breath. 

He blew … and it was quiet. 

It only seemed to take a second, Clive had his hands around Luke’s throat, but he snapped out of it when the whistle hit the floor with a loud metal  _ Clink. _

Luke was a couple of feet off the ground, tears in his eyes as he choked. Clive looked at him, his aggressive scowl turning into a look of realization, and then regret as he let him go, and Luke hit the floor, gasping for air, coughing as he held his throat. 

“ I’m sorry!” Clive said, “I don’t know what happened- I-I didn’t mean to-” He said, and Luke shook his head. He got up, the whistle in his hand. “Y-You’re a dog …” he said, and Clive just looked at him … he seemed confused, nervously smiling. “You’re not gonna tell anyone right? I- I just got here- I really didn’t-”

“It’s fine-” Luke said … “I’ll forgive you if you let me try something with you-” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched Clive writhe, and Hershel gave a concerned look. Luke had tied his leash around a tree, and stepped back, blowing the whistle to his heart’s content. Whenever he did, Clive seemed to snap, turning into a rabid animal whose only goal was to rip someone’s throat out. He’d twisted himself up all kinds of ways until he was just too tired to move. He’d pulled and pulled at the tree, knocking leaves onto the ground in the process. 

“What do you suppose we do?” Hershel asked, and Luke looked down at Clive, who was curled up on the ground, covering his ears. Luke shrugged, how should he know? “Where did you find him?” He asked, looking up at the professor, who nervously chuckled, “aha- uh- oh dear, well, um.” He shook his head, “Uh- mmh-” 

“Professa’” Luke said, squinting at him. Hershel looked away, “Well, I was in a junkyard on personal business, and- I found him asleep in an old car- and-” Hershel began to wring his hands together. Clive rolled over, and the two looked down at him … He said something, but not in a language Luke could understand. 

Hershel nervously interjected, “H-He speaks german-” He said, and Luke squinted at the professor. The two stood there in silence … and Hershel smiled, “His last name is Saarloos-” 

“Professa’!” He yelled, and Hershel sighed, “Well, we can’t just get rid of him, can we?” 

“I- I guess not…” 

“Think of it like this, with this whistle, Maybe you have a bodyguard now?” 

Luke looked over at Clive … and sighed, “But … fine-” He said, maybe he could find some use for this. Hershel seemed to have his own strange reason for keeping Clive around, whether it be related to this specific event or not, he didn’t want Luke to know. 

Hershel nodded, “Thank you for understanding-” He said, before he walked off. Luke watched him leave … he wished he was old enough to curse him out and get away with it sometimes. He’d never do it though, so he just ignored it, and he looked at Clive, who was laying on the ground, looking miserable. Luke … tossed the whistle at him, “Here … nobody can hurt you with it if you have it …” He said, and Clive looked at it. The silver thing seemed to shimmer in front of him, it looked new … Clive wondered for a second about why Luke had a dog whistle, before he picked it up, and shoved it in his pocket. He sat up, staring at Luke …

Luke wondered what for, “Um- You know you can untie yourself …” 

“ … I don’t know how to untie …” Clive said, looking down. Luke hesitantly shuffled over, “oh- You just press this thing-” He said, putting his hand on the leash. Clive snapped, and turned his head, biting Luke’s hand. It wasn’t hard, but it scared Luke enough to make him scream a little. He covered his own mouth when He realized Clive wasn’t biting him for real, and his tail was wagging. 

“Ha-! That’s what you get!” He said, and Luke turned red with his anger as the other laughed. “You’re so lame-!” He whined, and Clive huffed, “You’re the one that’s lame- You’re so cruel- My head hurts so much …” He mumbled. “Now untie me-” 

“You really don’t know how to unhook a leash?” 

“No …”

Luke rolled his eyes, and lifted his hand, pushing down the little metal part to take it from the collar. Clive moved away from the tree once he was free to- “and this thing-” He said, scratching at the leather collar around his neck, it looked more like a belt than anything, but Luke just looked away. “You’re a dog and dogs have to wear collars.” he stated. 

“Oh …” Clive said, surprisingly, he got up like it was just normal. He started dusting the grass off his clothes, and picking the fluff from inside of his ears. Luke stared at him … before he smiled, “Hey- What’s your favorite food?” He asked, and Clive flicked his eyes down at him. He shrugged, and started to walk back into the house, “ popcorn?” He said, and Luke … hummed. “Weird- I like rock candy …” He said, and Clive cringed, “You’re the one that’s weird.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke spun around in Clive’s swivel chair as the other worked on something. Once he had fixed the microwave, He said Hershel just wanted him to fix more stuff, and that he’d been getting paid for it. He seemed so happy to have a job, but when Luke found out how much he was getting “paid” he just felt bad. Hershel had given Clive a little jar, and it was slowly filling with quarters. Seemed like he was just giving Clive spare change, but Clive didn’t seem to care …

Clive turned around, holding a digital camera, “There’s nothing wrong with it- i don’t understand …” He said, handing it to Luke. Luke stopped … and stared, three Clives …

He held his hands out, Letting him drop the camera into them. Clive was right, there really was nothing wrong with the camera. “ … I guess he’s just old, doesn’t know how it works-” Luke said, smiling at the thought of Hershel being frustrated by something as simple as a camera. He lifted it, and flashed a picture of Clive, who was leaning against the counter, a bored look on his face. “He keeps doing that-” He mumbled, and Luke hummed …

“ Hey! Let’s play a game instead!” He said, and Clive tilted his head. Luke got up, “I have a really high IQ and good memory so I’m good at most strategy games!” He said, “ _ I can also read minds- _ So if you can beat me in rock paper scissors I’ll give you whatever you want!” Luke said. 

Clive smiled, and Luke watched as the appendage on his back started to wag back and forth, “that sounds like fun- I’m pretty Lucky so you might lose ..”

“A Lucky dog?” Luke asked, “Well, If I win then I want your money-”

“Hm? You can just have it if you want, I don’t know what it’s for anyways …” 

“ …  _ really? _ ” 

Clive nodded, “I’m not using it or anything- so you can have it-” 

“Clive … N-Nevermind- I don’t want it-” Luke said, thinking for a second. He looked at him, trying to think of something else … “If I win- thennn You have to … um-” Luke huffed, “I don’t know- Don’t you have anything valuable?” Luke asked, and Clive … shrugged. “I left it at home-” 

“At home?” 

“In the car-” 

“ … oh- Let’s go get it!” 

“ hm- it’s far …” 

“How far?” 

“The old man got on a plane-” Clive said, and Luke … squinted. “ … Is it in germany?” 

Clive nodded, “but it wasn’t important-” He said. Luke huffed, “So you just don’t have anything? Where do you even sleep?” 

“In here, where else?” 

“On the floor?” 

Clive pointed to a corner where he’d dragged a couch cushion and a spare blanket ..

“ … we have a guest room …” Luke mumbled, and Clive looked like he didn’t know what Luke meant, but he was nodding along anyways. “Fine … If I win, You have to sleep in my room with me from now on- and You can’t complain about me being too close to you or anything like that-” 

“ … weird but okay-” 

“ _ You’re _ weird! You dog!” Luke said, holding his fists out. Luke stared at Clive’s hand, he had a good reaction time, he could see what Clive was going to throw out and change his answer to win. Most people make their minds up before they throw. 

He saw Clive’s hand open a little, and he assumed paper, so he did scissors and …

It was a tie. 

Luke stared at his hand for a second, feeling like that was a little impossible, and then looked up at Clive’s face.

And the terror sat in. 

That slightly blank expression, the amazed look in his eyes … he wasn’t thinking at all. He just did something random and got lucky with a draw … 

“Wow- that’s never happened!” Clive said, and Luke nodded. “You wanna try again?” He asked, and Clive nodded. He really was just happy to be playing … 

They went again, Rock paper scissors!

And Luke stared in disbelief as he held out paper, and Clive scissors … He thought Clive’s hand wasn’t moving, but …  _ he was just slow-  _

This was so unfair- “Y-You just got Lucky!” Luke huffed out, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah ..” Clive said, and Luke got even more angry. “That’s cheating …” 

“Cheating?” 

“Cheating!” 

“ … then you can win if you want-”

“Nooo that’s not how it works!” 

“I- I don’t know what you want then …”

“Nothing … what do  _ you _ want?” Luke asked, and Clive hummed … He so clearly didn’t know- Luke wondered if he even had desires, any at all. He didn’t know what money was, He was living in a junkyard, He just exists to exist or something. 

“What’s ice cream?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A tub of ice cream in under ten minutes, Luke was worried about him. The two decided to go out, Luke wanted to show Clive what money was for, So he let him buy his own ice cream. It was cheap, it came from a nice old woman selling really big tubs for only a few dollars. Luke got to taste a little of the flavor Clive picked, it was really fruity but creamy in a good way, He’d have to go back for more later. 

Now they were going home, playing rock paper scissors on their way there. Luke had still yet to beat Clive, just draw with him, it was insanity. He did manage to get the whistle back though, under new conditions. A draw counts as a win for Luke, since He could never win normally. 

Clive seemed eager to get it back, He challenged Luke almost immediately … so maybe that’s why they didn’t notice the figure approaching. It just looked like a regular person, Luke couldn’t tell anything about them since they had their head down, and a hoodie over their head. The only thing Luke did notice was the knife that slowly came out of their pocket, and their spare hand that reached for the bag Clive insisted on bringing with him. 

It was a little brown bag, hanging from one shoulder, resting on his hip, He just kept putting weird bits of metal or screws or material he found in it, so basically it was a bag full of trash. 

Still, Luke reacted quickly, reaching for the whistle, blowing on it. 

It was quiet …

Luke opened his eyes to see the person on the ground, and Clive backing up like he didn’t know what happened again. Their arm was bleeding, the bite looked deep. They got up as quick as they could and started off past the two, leaving a trail of blood drops in their quick escape. 

“I- I’m sorry-!” 

“Don’t apologize! You did good!” Luke said. Clive didn’t respond … He looked traumatized, but Luke noticed he had blood in the corner of his mouth, and he was licking it off. Clive looked at Luke … before giving him a worried face, “I was supposed to do that?” He asked, and Luke nodded, taking his hand. 

“ … does blood taste good to you or something? You really shouldn’t eat it, it’s gross …” Luke said, and Clive looked down as they continued to walk. “ I don’t know ..” He said, “I think I liked it-” He mumbled. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke ended up making Clive sleep with him anyways, they were curled up together, Clive’s arm around Luke’s body like he was holding a doll. Luke thought it was cute, he got so cuddly in his sleep, Originally he was on the floor … Luke was sort of watching Clive in his knocked out state … He wanted to know what would happen if He blew the whistle while Clive was asleep, so that’s what he was waiting on, for Clive to go to sleep …

And now that he finally had, after what felt like too long for someone to not be asleep yet, Luke finally had his chance. Clive was just laying there on his side, holding onto Luke like he was precious cargo. Luke shuffled a little, and raised the whistle to his mouth. He blew, and Clive growled quietly, gripping Luke, was he pulling him closer? He blew on it again, and Clive started chewing on the pillow, ripping it open with his teeth as he rolled over … 

“ …” Luke sat up, and blew it again, that time he just whimpered, it sounded desperate. Luke didn’t wanna give him a nightmare, so he stopped, and pulled Clive back over towards him, hugging him, hoping he’d have a good dream still. 

He could have sworn he heard Clive mumble something about a bird, but he was too tired to give it another thought. 

He reached up, Luke just had to know how they felt. He put his hand on top of Clive’s head … and Nearly died from how soft his ears were. They were kind of squishy with all the fuzz that was bundled up there. Clive really seemed to calm down then, his tail even started to twitch a little. Luke couldn’t help but smile and wonder if the monster that was chasing him in his dreams had stopped to scratch his head.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive seemed tired when he woke up, he had his head down on the table, and he hadn’t touched the breakfast Luke made. The early morning sun was shining beautifully through the window, almost as if the gods were casting their light onto the absolutely perfect breakfast Luke had prepared. The professor was too busy reading today’s paper to notice there was a plate of steaming, gourmet, morning food in front of him, so he wasn’t eating yet either … Luke huffed, everyone around here was so ungrateful, what would they do without him? They’d starve! 

He disregarded it all, and continued to eat on his own, “Clive- are you okay?” Luke asked, and Clive hummed, “I had a dream about Nachtkrapp” He said. Luke could only remember the things he’d read online about it, “You mean the big bird thing?” 

Clive nodded, “The birds in the junkyard used to scream like that-” He mumbled …

“Oh- like the bird?”

Clive nodded again, “the noise maker sounds like it too …” He mumbled, “it goes-” He started making odd chirping noises, and then he sighed, sitting up. Hershel set the newspaper down, and looked at his now cold breakfast … “Well, I suppose that’s why he reacts so violently to it …” He suggested … Luke hummed, and looked down at the table … He wished he could hear the sound the dog whistle was making. 

He was just left to imagine what sound could be so bad it’d send a dog into a fit of rage ...


End file.
